Dovahkiin
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: He had never seen one in all of his nineteen years of life, hardly ever believed in one even on his youth; skeptical of even the tales his people called History. He had never believed until he did saw one. And since then, since that moment – everything had changed. For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grow, You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come.
1. Prologue: A White Cloaked Rider

**Title: Dovahkiin**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Inspired by "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". But really, I'll only use some of their concepts (TES' world was just so fascinating) and the Dragon Language. I'll admit that I still don't know where this story would go. I already have the general idea of how I wanted it to flow but the details were still unrefined, per se. Anyway, this is just a prologue just to satisfy my itching to write a new story. And SORRY, no jutsus whatsoever. PURELY AU.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**Dovahkiin**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**Prologue: A White Cloaked Rider**

**:::**

Dragons.

He had never seen one in all of his nineteen years of life, hardly ever believed in one even on his youth. It was just a big fantasy for him. Giant reptiles with wings to vast it could shadow the rays of the sun, claws and teeth so sharp it could rip flesh and bones to shreds like a piece of fragile parchment, breathing fire that could scorch the skin and turn it to ashes. For him, it was just a children's tale, something to scare children to do their parents bidding.

He had never believed in one; skeptical of even the tales his people called History.

He had never believed until he did saw one.

And since then, since that moment – everything had changed.

**:::**

When he was young, his Father would often tell him stories about how their ancestors won the war between the ruling Elves. He would wound words into tales of how brave Men fought to achieve their freedom. And it was Akatosh's blessing to Alessia (the 'slave-queen', the first emperor) that helped them win the war, he would say. Since then, Men established their imperial city. Right in the center of the Tamriel where the spring was sweet, the summer was uplifting, the autumn was serene and the winter was fierce, their ancestors build their capital – the Empire.

His people's history was rocky at the start, just like any other newly established countries. Men struggled at the beginning to unite different human tribes who were just freed from years of enslavement from the Elves. Accords were made to bring peace between the different races of Mer, the Beastfolk and Men. And a war almost erupted when both sides couldn't pick who would be their ruler.

Akatosh – the Dragon God of Time – passed and bestowed the power to rule and unite their land to the Imperials or any one worthy of the power. The Imperialists were a shrewd and highly intelligent race of human beings. And among these people were the Royalty, a direct descendant of Alessia. Because of that, the Royalty was a little more distinguished for their added intelligence and with their _Lah_ a tad bit more powerful than the normal human being, said to be given by Akatosh himself. The women of the family, although rare, were born priestesses or Seers and were always treasured for their abilities. His Father also said that they could control the dragons, that every being worthy of being the next King have a Dragon _Aak_. For years, the ruler of Tamriel was picked on this family. Every first born child of the reigning King was set and trained to become the next King.

But the last King, King Kizashi of the Septim dynasty, grew mad with the death of his wife Queen Mebuki and his first born son from an attack of Thieves, a band of elves, on their journey back to the central city. He ordered cities of non-human origin to be burned down with scorching flames, to increase the tax given to the citizen of Summerset Isle (a province at the south west of Tamriel) and to destroy any city that undermined his control. It was a cruel and dictatorial kind of leadership. And it was only a matter of time before a rebellion took place.

It was his father who led the rebellion.

He led an army of different races; used the different characteristics that set them as unique from mere humans. Mer, Beastfolk and men who couldn't take the abuse anymore united to take down the mad king. His Father, Minato of the house of Namikaze from Skyrim, slew the mad king and was hailed the next King of the continent. And the next thing he knew, he was the crowned prince. Naruto, simple Nord, Naruto who enjoyed his bowl of ramen under the cold winter days more experienced on his birth province, Skyrim, was hailed the crowned prince. All of that happened fifteen years ago when he was just a child.

People said that King Kizashi had another child. A daughter. And she was and should be the real ruler of their vast Kingdom. But no one ever saw her – no body was found and she was never presented on any occasion when the Mad King was still ruling. Those were just hearsays of chambermaids and common folks… But Naruto often thought what really happened to the lost princess – if she ever did exist, that is.

**:::**

"People were getting restless." A stressed Minato said one morning during breakfast. He mussed his unruly hair further when he ran his fingers through it. "Every day they were worried that _she _would return." He sighed.

Kushina, his wife and Tamriel's current queen, frowned. "Is this about that lost princess?" At Minato's nod, her brow furrowed further, "I think… this is just a strategy used by your adversaries for people to lose their fate on the current government. Our people were used to traditions and very devoted on our religion. The lack of a dragon guide to the King was making them uneasy."

Minato nodded. "I knew that." He was about to say more but the door burst open with a loud bang and a panting young blonde-haired man entered the dining hall. His tunic was mused and it was clear he ran all the way from his room. The tension inside the room lifted considerably and smiles from both parents welcome the young boy.

The red haired woman, Kushina, cleared her throat and mock frowned at her son. She straightened her back, serenely placed her hands on her lap and with her lips on a thin line, she crisply said, "Naruto, what time is it? It is hardly acceptable for breakfast. And look at you. Have you ever looked at the mirror this morning?" At Naruto's almost silent, barely above a whisper coupled with a grimace, "No.", Kushina immediately attacked him with practiced words. "A prince's appearance and observance of previous engagement are important. It could – "

" – make or break his chance to impress those under his rule. How could a King be respected if he has a sloppy attitude?" Naruto recited verbatim, so used to hearing it by now.

The corner of Kushina's mouth twitched, "Very good. Do remember to not only memorize it by words but couple it with action next time." She fingered her bread and without using the proper etiquette whatsoever, the queen tore a large lump from it and swallowed it. While chewing the bread, she grinned at Naruto and with her mouth full, she said, "Happy Birthday, Naruto-chan!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Naruto grinned back.

Minato chuckled at his family's antics. It was funny how those two interact. Naruto may have his blonde hair and blue eyes but his personality was his mother's through and through. "Come on, eat your meal. We've got some hunting to do, birthday boy."

At his father's words, Naruto immediately sat down and shoveled food down his mouth.

**:::**

He was watching that stag for a while now. Stealthily, he followed it through the woods surrounding the capital. His father headed west while he on the northern side so they could find more game. It was a tradition for the men of the Namikaze house to have hunting trips for special occasions. They would do this even back to the Skyrim (albeit Naruto would just sit it out for he was too young) and his Father would come back with meat that they would eat for their dinner.

When he became a young adult, his Father would take him with him and Naruto would daresay he was good at it. Better than most but not still as great as his father. The stag stopped on the side of a loud river, drinking. It was time.

Notching an arrow to the bow, Naruto stretched the string, he drew back and aimed and released but before he could release the arrow completely, a loud roar tore through the forest. The stag, so startled with the noise, jumped. The arrow that Naruto released hit the stag right on one of its thighs.

Naruto raised a brow _'Well, that was unexpected' _he thought. He was walking towards his game when the bushes on the other side of the fields rustled and out came three people carrying shiny and definitely sharp swords. One of the men pointed his sword at him "Oi boy. Give me your money and leave that stag there. It's ours."

Naruto's brow furrowed. He was not a child that could be bullied by these three drunken men. "Are you an idiot?" Naruto asked, the man spluttered. "Can't you see this is my game? Why would I give it to you?"

The man started to walk towards Naruto "Why you little – " he started to say but was pulled back towards his friends by one of the men. "Don't you know who we are and who we work to?"

Naruto raised his brows. And now they're going to pull ranks? Naruto wanted to laugh out right at them. His mouth twitched and the hotheaded man saw it. Faster than normal eyes could see, the man unsheathed his sword and rushed towards Naruto. Swords clang as a battle ensued. Naruto jumped, dodged and parried every attack he received. It was like a game for someone like him who trained his whole life to this kind of thing. When the man's companions started to realize they were losing, the two stepped towards the battle and next thing Naruto knew it was three to one.

Naruto scoffed. "Well, that was unfair, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled. A sharp pain tore through him when one of the men's blades scraped his arm. It was a somewhat deep shot and was bleeding profusely. He lost his concentration for a minute because of the loss of blood and a sword plunged through his shoulders adding another injury to him. He struck with more force – making the three step back and one of his swipe smacked the man asleep. 'Two more.' He thought.

But alas, he was cornered on one side of the field with the surface of a large stone behind him. And his enemies were closing in with swords drawn and eyes glinting for more blood.

It was then he heard a roar. The wind picked up and another roar tore through the field that was so deafening. It was from the sky, Naruto belatedly wondered. When he at last looked up, his eyes widened when large claws brought the two men above. He could see the claws almost tearing and squeezing the life out of the two. But instead of flying so far away, it turned its body mid-air and stared right through his eyes. The black slit like pupil surrounded by yellow instead of white was … enigmatic?

And then those pupils flicked upward.

Naruto followed the motion and saw that there was someone _riding_ behind the dragon. A person… who was staring at him intently with those malachite eyes. He or she's cloak's hood was up so he couldn't see the person's face clearly. The pristine white of the person's cloak that was billowing on the wind was a great contrast to the dragon's red scales. Their eyes met and Naruto stared at the person's delicate face.

That person's lips curled to a smirk.

And with another great gust of wind and ear-deafening roar, the person and the dragon were gone.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**AN:** Still a bit short from my usual ones but I don't have much time to make one, so meh :/ It's just a prologue so hopefully, it's okay…?

Hm… So yeah, a new one. I know, lol. But hopefully you people would support this one too. And I realize I still suck at action scenes, but I'm sleepy so I think that's good of an excuse enough, neh? I'll make it better next time.

The world was in Skyrim but it would have a _very _different story from Skyrim.

I'm still grasping things (again). And I don't know when the next update is. Review and it would push me to make it sooner, lol.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**AN 2: Correction: **Just replaced Beastfolk. Thank you **shadow uzumaki** for pointing that out! Also, I would like to say it now, but I'm new with the whole TES world. I am solely depending on the wikia and online sites but I am starting to play Skyrim whenever I had time. So, for all those elder scrolls fans out there, I will say sorry now if I would butcher (for I'm sure I will one way or another)the game in your eyes.

**~Katarin Kishika**


	2. Part I

**Title: Dovahkiin**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Inspired by "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". But really, I'll only use some of their concepts (TES' world was just so fascinating) and the Dragon Language. I'll admit that I still don't know where this story would go. I already have the general idea of how I wanted it to flow but the details were still unrefined, per se. Anyway, this is just a prologue just to satisfy my itching to write a new story. And SORRY, no jutsus whatsoever. PURELY AU.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**Dovahkiin**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**Part I: **

**A Trip to the Past and a Prophecy of the Future**

**:::**

**15 years ago**

**:::**

Chaos engulfed the Empire city. Smoke and fire combined and swallowed its houses and fields. Every soldier still loyal to the Royalty was out of the castle fighting for the Mad King, defending his honor and right for power. The shouts and bloodshed, the roaring fire and the sounds of destruction went unnoticed to King Kizashi of the house of Haruno. The last King of the Septim dynasty it seems.

He roamed the halls of his beloved castle were he as well as his forefathers grew up to. The light from the torches flickered, the shadows made distorting figures. Despite what the public knew of him, he never grew mad. He was _not _crazy. The things he made, the decisions he made were not out of madness but all of it were out of grief and bitterness. The hunger for revenge. His family was what made everything easier, what made the burden of leading an entire continent of different races lighter. And just like that, just because of a band of greedy thieves, they were gone. His wife and his firstborn.

King Kizashi was a fair ruler, kind and compassionate and he dearly loved Tamriel. He gave his whole life to serve his country. And this… this was how they would thank him? By killing his family? His hands clenched with the rage that burned inside of him. It was times like these that he questions his sanity; he was like a taut wire, ready to snap at any moment. And it was times like these that King Kizashi feared himself the most. Of course, some of those wild elves were captured and were given the proper punishment and not all were at fault. But for King Kizashi who was blind with rage back then, it was not enough. The thirst for vengeance consumed him whole and then… and then everything fell apart.

All that was left of his once happy life was _her_.

He stopped in front of a wide door, obscured to the eyes of those who never knew of its existence because of magic bestowed by one of his Court Mages. This room was where they hid her existence from the public eye for three years. He raised his hand and laid it on the brass handle, indecisive of whether he should open it and bid his last farewell or just let the Blades take her away. Because of the large possibility of his daughter being a Dragonborn like himself, The Blades, being loyal to the King and of the true ruler of Tamriel would surely protect her as per his wishes. King Kizashi sighed, his brows furrowed and uncertain of what actions he should take written on his face. The brass handle turned and was opened with him not doing anything and a little girl with long pale pink hair; so long it almost reached her knees, peeked up at his face.

"I Saw you coming this way. Why didn't you enter, Father?" Her melodic voice asked and small hands fisted his fur robes. Her viridian eyes sought his, so honest and open.

King Kizashi's face scrunched up, eyes glazed with tears he never wanted for her to see. He kneeled in front of her and reached to embrace her. Small hands embraced him back. No words would come out of his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to say something, to tell her goodbye – nothing came out.

And as if she could read his mind, those small hands patted his back "I already forgave you, Father." She said; her childlike voice hid the knowledge he knew was there deep within. The knowledge of their ancestors and the indefinite future she could see. The powers that made her more mature from those of her age, made them hid her from the public scrutiny. "And I know Mother and Yahiko had already forgiven you too."

King Kizashi sobbed, how could this girl be so forgiving? They hid her like she did not exist from this world; never even let her taste of what was outside. And here she was no hint of bitterness or hatred on her voice. She was filled with her family's love of course, but he was ripping her out of everything she knew and probably giving her a life more filled with danger she was not prepared of and still, she could forgive him? King Kizashi chuckled despite his tears. "You are so much like your mother."

The young girl beamed at his words. Her eyes twinkling with happiness under the torch's light. The Mad king smiled in return. "You know why I am doing this, right?" He asked. He needed her to understand of why he would stay… and why she would need to run and hide.

The girl's face scrunched up and her eyes screamed of petulancy… but she understood. Of course she understood. "Yes. I know." He was the king, and as such, he would stand up on his decision. No matter how wrong they were, no matter how much he wanted to take it back. Every step he made was his responsibility. Every consequence of such decisions was his burden. King Kizashi's face cleared, though his worries still apparent on his eyes. "You will survive." He said; it was not so much as an order for he knew she already Saw bits of the future she would be a part of but not of her own future.

Her eyes glazed with unshed tears, brows furrowed further and lips trembled. She nodded. She knew that this would be the last time she would see him even without the help of her Seer abilities, so she imprinted his face on her mind. Every crease, laugh lines and vivid colors memorized. Just like what she did before her mother and brother left for that journey even before the Vision took place and revealed their bloody future to her eyes. Sometimes, seeing the future was such a heavy burden. She couldn't change it, especially if the events where important for the future to continue, for the wheels to turn.

King Kizashi nodded at her, pride shining deep within his eyes. He then called out to the darkness where he knew they were hidden. "Kakashi. Itachi." Two young men decked in black and an even younger boy about her age emerged from the shadows and bowed to the King. The King raised his brows at the boy who looked so much like Itachi, but didn't say anything about him. Instead, he focused his attention to the oldest of the three. "Kakashi, you know what to do. Everything was prepared. Protect her no matter the cost. And whatever happens, do not go back to the Empire city."

The young girl's head turned sharply at her father, her eyes flashing. "But Father! You know my duties. You know I need to go back." King Kizashi smiled sadly at his daughter. He sometimes wished that she was born a boy. The fate of the women of the Royalty was bloody and he wouldn't want for her to be a part of it. That was why, as much as possible, she should not return on the Empire. He shook his head at her stubbornness. "Live your life for me. Kakashi and Itachi along with Mirmulnir would protect you. You are no longer required to fulfill your duties. This country is falling. Whether you fulfilled your responsibilities or not, everything would fall to pitch blackness. I know that you already Saw _him _rising again." He stood up and ruffled her head, subtly nodding to Itachi to take her away. His brown eyes sought the onyx one of the youngest of the three boys. "Your name?" He asked.

The younger boy slightly obscured by Kakashi and Itachi stepped forward and bowed low to the king. "Sasuke from the noble house of Uchiha, my liege."

The older man smiled, amusement shining on his amber eyes. "Ah… another Uchiha. Please take good care of her. Protect her with your life. That is my first and last mission for you, young Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but still he nodded with determination set on his chin. "Yes, my liege." At the King's approval and slight nod for them to get on, the young man, Itachi, stepped forward and lifted the young girl up despite her struggles and fisted hands punching his chest. Upon settling her on his back, they nodded to the King and bowed for the last time. The girl's shouts and protest were swallowed by the noises outside. The Mad King smiled at her for the last time, reaching a hand and tucking some wayward hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead; murmuring his last words on her – his farewell. At his command, they ran away. The girl's tears ran freely on her cheeks was the last thing he saw of her before they bended the corner.

"I love you, Sakura. May Akatosh bless you and your future. Farewell."

**:::**

He sat on his throne and laid his head back looking bored for the entire world. The noises and screams were nearer now. A lot nearer than before. He knew that it would only be moments from now before the rebels would reach the throne room. He was only thankful that Sakura was long gone before they reached this far. The clangs and hiss of metal to metal greeted his ears as the heavy iron door opened. One of the rebels, a Lord from the North – Skyrim – he recalled stumbled inside. His sword was drawn, red and thick blood dripping and staining it's chappe to it's point. Behind him were a few men – some Mer, some Betmer still in the middle of their own fights. Ah, so this was the great Minato, King Kizashi thought.

"Welcome." King Kizashi greeted gravely to the younger man. The other man's blue eyes settled and pierced on him. King Kizashi had expected hatred on those blue eyes. Yes, there were some of it hidden beneath but above all else, those clear blue eyes contained curiosity, of questions… and pity. _That_, he could understand why.

The blond man lowered his Falmer Sword and stepped forward in front of the Mad King. His eyes searched the wizened ones of King Kizashi's and he asked the only thing that he wanted to know from the start. "Why?"

Chuckling at the very predictable question, King Kizashi stood up from his throne and walked in front of Minato, circling him. "Because everything is lost." Although not all was lost literally for King Kizashi still has Sakura, he knew she too would leave to some place he could never follow.

Determination and stubbornness reflected on Minato's blue eyes, he stood straighter and held his blade tighter. "No. Not all is lost. Your people need you. And it was you who turned your back and gave up on them."

Something flashed on King Kizashi's eyes. Something Minato couldn't read. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." The old man answered cryptically.

Minato's head tilted slightly as he regarded the man in front of him shrewdly. "You… you are not really crazy, are you?" At the older man's twinkling eyes, Minato's question was answered, "But why?"

King Kizashi turned his back on Minato so as not to let him see and read his eyes. "Did you have something to protect, Lord Minato?" The young Lord answered with an affirmative to the out of the blue question. But the King seemed unfazed and continued. "Have you ever lost someone? Someone dear to you? Someone you can't live without?" The young lord did not answer this time and the look King Kizashi gave him was one of understanding. "I did what I did because I lost all of those dear to me. I am doing what I am doing now because I wanted to protect something more precious for me. To let things continue this way, sooner or later, everything that held the strings of my sanity would collapse… And I would not want to drag everything with my fall." The King stride back to his throne, caressed the seat for the queen and turned his blue eyes, darker than Minato's, to the younger man. "I brought all these suffering to Tamriel. And I want you to end it." The King straightened himself and with a voice full of authority, he said. "I, King Kizashi of the ancient and noble House of Haruno of Cyrodiil, twenty-first emperor of the Septim Dynasty, assign Lord Minato of the ancient and noble House of Namikaze of Skyrim to take my life and as such he would be hailed as the 'Slayer of the Mad King' and New King of Tamriel. The new King of a new dynasty."

Minato's mouth hanged open at the King's words. It was obvious that he did not expect it. King Kizashi smiled kindly at him. He may be burdening the young man a greater baggage – killing someone who was not what he made you up to be. But it didn't matter for King Kizashi. He strode purposely back in front of Minato and lifted the hand holding the sword. He gripped Minato's wrist tightly and held the sword between them. And with a firm tug, the sword buried deep on the old King's chest, drenching his clothes with blood, bathing the sword with more.

Minato's blue eyes sought the rapidly dulling blue ones of King Kizashi. He saw the face of his old Lord's – serene, at peace. And he could only wonder for whom his last words were for, _"Sovngarde awaits for me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

**:::**

**Present Day**

**:::**

"I would never, ever let you go to another one of those hunts again! Did you hear me?" Queen Kushina ranted as an acolyte of the Goddess of Kynareth healed the wounds that Naruto acquired on their last hunting trip. He still couldn't believe what he saw, still couldn't process it on his mind. So it was natural for him not to voice what he saw out yet.

A Dragon.

Something that hadn't been seen since fifteen years ago, since the last King of the Septim dynasty. Even back then, sightings of a dragon were quite rare. They became more reclusive throughout the years. Except perhaps, Akatosh's chose Dragon _Aak _or guide for the chosen King. His father was the first King of Tamriel who did not have any Dragon _Aak_. A first and an irregularity. All of the dragons disappeared without the trace since the fall of the last dynasty. So why now? Why was there a dragon here on Tamriel when everyone believed they have returned to their home continent in Akavir where no Tamrielans who ever set foot returned? And who was that cloaked person? Was he or she, whoever that was, perhaps, a Dragonborn? The possibility was quite large; for only a true Dragonborn could summon and bind a Dragon to him or to her_. 'Argh… I'm getting a headache out of this.'_ A frustrated growl escaped Naruto's lips.

As his thoughts ran in circles, so was his mother's pacing. When Queen Kushina noticed that her son's mind was elsewhere, the ever fair and demure queen opted to deck the Prince on the head. "Are you even listening to whatever I said, Naruto?" Her eyes flashed and her brows furrowed. Naruto grimaced. She was about to continue her rant when the door of the Castle's hospital wing opened and a courier entered bearing a message for the Royal family.

"I'm sorry to disturb, my Lady. But an urgent letter was delivered. It was from Idrys. It seems like a prophecy was unraveled from the Elder Scrolls."

**:::**

Her boots scrunched as she walked back to their Manor. The house (Proudspire Manor) where they currently live was conveniently placed on a highly obscured place and warded by different enchantments. They travel to a lot of places and on each province, Kakashi made sure they will have a roof to take cover. She grimaced as her boots made another loud noise on the gravel. Mirmulnir was already on the ruins on the woods nearby, the place she preferred to sleep (the old dragon wouldn't want to stay on one of the stables). She was about to reach for the door, stealthily as much as she was able to. But it seems like Akatosh was not in her favor now, for the door opened and there he was, all scowls and decked in all black, as always. Well, perhaps Akatosh still has a bout of mercy for her because it was Sasuke who opened the door. Thank Akatosh for small mercies.

His scowl deepened when he noticed her obvious relief, "Where did you go?" He crossed his arms and pinned her with that deadpan stare that drilled into her so much making her more irritable at him. Arkay forgive her, but she swore he does that because he knew she really hated it. She was about to answer his question, with a snap might she add, when her vision glazed and a faraway look took place in her eyes. She stopped and just stared; her pupils dilated and didn't focus on anything in particular. She started to tremble… the cold feeling seeping deep to her bones.

Upon seeing her state, Sasuke immediately carried her inside. He settled her in front of the fire and covered her some blankets. And just like every time she experienced these – every time she Saw a Vision – Sasuke was forced to wait it out. It was something he could not protect her of, those Vision, her destiny. And as such, he saw this as a big failure, for he was the assigned Blade for her.

When her trembles subsided and her eyes returned on focus, Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears. An entire city being wiped out on one night; a young golden haired man in front of scorching fire – and of _him_ awakening.

Sakura had never been frightened before… except now. She reached for Sasuke's hand and with a grip, so deadly, her knuckles turned white, she said. "We need to go back."

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**AN 1:** I would like to say it now, but I'm new with the whole TES world. I am solely depending on the wikia and online sites but I am starting to play Skyrim whenever I had time. So, for all those elder scrolls fans out there, I will say sorry now if I would butcher (for I'm sure I will one way or another) the game in your eyes.

**AN 2: **Wow. I never thought it would gain such support. Thank you so much for adding this silly story of mine to your _favorites_: **Darkside69, , Kamina The II, Minato 0077, NarutoLuver896, Prophet of Shadow, .CHoMP, avlovin, brycelke, narukusaukko**.

Thank you for adding this to your _alerts_: **Darkside69, , Kamina The II, Minato 0077, NarutoLuver896****, **** .CHoMP, avlovin, Phoenixfirewolf, dbgtfan2004, kyuubifan1000, purplefireferret, shadow uzumaki an swagosaurus.**

And thank you for _reviewing_:

**Guest** (what does your review mean btw?)

**dbgzgtfan2004 **(Yes. NaruSaku forever)

**Minato 0077** (Oh, nice question… I wonder, lol. Please stay tuned on who it really is)

**swagosaurus** (why, thank you very much)

** .CHoMP** (Lol, I love it when reviewers demand for updates. It meant you like the story, right? Right?)

**Forgotten past** (Wow, you're spoiling me. Lol. But thank you soooo much. A narusakusasu huh… Well, since we have Sasuke here, I think a few wouldn't hurt much, lol)

**Red eyes** (I dunno about triangles… But I could promise, Sasuke would have a lot of exposure here, hehe… I'm seriously thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt to have some, neh?)

**shadow uzumaki** (thank you for pointing that out :D)

**happy everyday life** (ahaha, thank you. I hope you would like it as much as I loved writing it. )

**AN 3: **So here is the next chap. I really hoped you enjoyed it. The length of each chap would probably be the same. It is kind of hard to write long ones nowadays. Anyway here are some terminologies:

Akatosh: The Dragon God of Time

Arkay: The God of Life and Death

Sovngarde: Nordic afterlife

Aak: Dragon language for Guardian

Lah: Dragon language for Magicka

Dragonborn/Dovahkiin: is a rare individual, who has been born with the blood and soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak their ancient and powerful tongue.

I'm still grasping things (again). And I don't know when the next update is. Review and it would push me to make it sooner, lol.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	3. Part II

**Title: Dovahkiin**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine. I'll be using Malukah's lyrics, so please don't sue me.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Inspired by "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". I would like to say it now, but I'm new with the whole TES world. I am solely depending on the wikia and online sites but I am starting to play Skyrim whenever I had time. So, for all those elder scrolls fans out there, I will say sorry now if I would butcher (for I'm sure I will one way or another) the game in your eyes. And SORRY, no jutsus whatsoever. PURELY AU.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**Dovahkiin**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**Part II: **

**So Trip and Roll**

**:::**

When the courier arrived and delivered the message, Naruto immediately volunteered to go to Idrys. A city just south of the capital, Idrys was home to the famous clan of Hyūga. A clan who established the city of Idrys, known for their skills on hand to hand combat and for their family throwing a seer or two per generations. Although the city was much smaller than the capital, it was still filled with a diverse selection of people as it was a religious capital for those who went for their pilgrimage. The city hosts a temple for each of the Nine Divines. Most of the acolytes trained there, a religious city which coincidentally held the Elder Scrolls.

The Scrolls, in itself was something that exists outside of time. It could appear everywhere on Tamriel and nobody would even know. It just so happened that over the last few decades an Elder Scroll appeared on Idrys. Specifically, the Hyuuga Clan's wine cellar. To think that such an important artifact would be on their hands. Nobody attempted to remove or steal it from the Hyūga for fear of it disappearing again. And besides who would attempt to steal from a Jarl's home?

Naruto pleaded with his mother to let him go and hear and see the prophecy from the Scrolls. It was the first time that a prophecy was made from his generation. He even doubted there are past readings before this a couple of centuries before. As a member of the Royal family, they were the first to hear the exact wordings of the prophecy after the Moth priests who had read it.

Well, that was what he assumed when he entered the city when at last his Mother let him go and travel the half a day's journey to Idrys a day after hearing it release another prediction. As he listened to the citizen's excitement over the new prophecy, he picked up a few interesting things.

For one, the Ritual of the Ancestor of Moth was not performed. The ritual was necessary to read the Elder Scrolls. It was a very long line of tradition and it was the only known way to read one, well, except if you're a Dragonborn. Another thing was that it was not a Moth Priest who had read the scroll, but a Hyūga. Naruto could almost see Hiashi preening with pride for his clan.

As he ate a late lunch before proceeding to the Hyūga Clan estate, (for he wasn't sure if Hiashi would offer one or not. He was not Hiashi's favorite person after all) Naruto wondered who had really read the Scrolls. It was a known fact that reading the infamous artifact could cause blindness and madness. Too much knowledge comes with a price, Naruto guessed. It was also said that the scrolls revealed Heroes or would be Heroes of Tamriel whenever it was in danger. Did the revelation of the prophecy meant that Tamriel was in another danger? So much so that the Elder Scrolls would produce a prediction and a Hero with it? Naruto hoped that the situation wouldn't be that dire.

After paying for his lunch, Naruto leisurely made his way to the clan's main house. The building was made of deep cherry wood, the walls were sturdy, and the flooring was shined. The city of Idrys was really different from the Imperial City. Whereas the buildings and houses of the Imperial City were made of bricks and stone, the floors cold, Idrys' houses and temples were mostly made of wood. Their religious statues were all carved on stones but the houses retained the same simple wood as the foundation of their homes. The roofs of the buildings were tiled and Naruto vaguely compared the architecture with those of the Monks staying on the mountains he read somewhere on a book.

The sentry watching the property immediately let him gain entrance and announced his presence to the Clan head. Another servant accompanied him to the receiving room of the main house and let him sat on an available cushioned seat. He waited for a moment for Hyūga Hiashi to make an appearance. And when the old man did, he accompanied a chocolate-haired young girl with long parted bangs and a single lock of hair falling into her face. Naruto watched their movements as they neared him and he belatedly realized that although the Hyūga Clan has those milky white eyes, the young girl's eyes were unfocused. Naruto sucked in a harsh breath, that young girl was blind.

Hiashi assisted the girl on her own cushioned seat and sat himself after. He bowed low to Naruto who returned the sentiment and introduced the young girl, "I am glad that you are finally here my liege." He then indicated to the girl, "This is my daughter, Hanabi of the House of Hyūga"

The young girl as if not blind titled her head on his direction. Her eyes were pierce, like she could see deep on one's soul. Naruto scrambled to introduce himself. The young girl chuckled and the tense atmosphere between the three lightened. It was then that a familiar face carrying tea entered the room. Naruto knew her since they were kids. As sons and daughters of Jarls and Royalty, there were events that forced them to be on the company of the other. And since most of them were of the same ages, the lot of them instantly became friends.

Naruto brightened upon seeing her familiar face, "Hello, Hinata!" he said loudly, sp very characteristic of him. Hiashi scowled a little and Hanabi tried valiantly to conceal her mirth. The young woman in question simply blushed red and smiled a small smile; happiness shining on her eyes.

Hiashi coughed to garner the Prince's attention, "I believe you are here for the prophecy" he raised a brow and Naruto had the audacity to look ashamed as he scratched his head. He then straightened his back and donned a more serious mask. Praising the crowned Prince's immediate shift of attitude inwardly, Hiashi then proclaimed, "Then let us proceed."

Hanabi shifted on her seat to make herself comfortable; her eyes focused on Naruto as she recited what she had 'read' on the Elder Scrolls.

"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come"

Naruto turned the words over and over, finding anything within it. Well, one thing was for certain, Tamriel was in danger again and that a Dragonborn would surely rise. Naruto wondered if that person he saw before was a Dragonborn. He turned to Hanabi and asked again "Are there anything more?"

The young girl's brow scrunched and her eyes lowered. She breathed in slightly and at last looked up at Naruto, "There's more. Another passage. I don't know how much of the prophecy was left because Father made me stop reading it. But I read a few more lines…" She bit her lip and said.

"Two hearts beating as one, Two paths intersecting to one,

What shall you do when the Dragonborn comes?

For neither shall live while the other survives,

Who shall be left behind when the time did come?"

Naruto stared at her, bewildered with the discovery. Two? What the heck did that meant?

**:::**

"No." Hard, resolute and a resounding No greeted Sakura's urgent request. Shot down even before she stated her case. Sakura huffed and tried glaring to the pair of obsidian orbs in front of her. Oh Akatosh, it wouldn't work. That damn workaholic wouldn't bulge with her glares. Sakura tried pouting, no matter how demeaning it might have looked. There might be an offset chance he would listen to her just a tiny bit. The person in front of her didn't so even blinked and had even the gall to say, "That would not work Sakura."

She stiffened when she heard an ill-concealed laughter behind her. A scowl was already fixed on her face when she whirled around and threw a dagger on his direction (which he, unsurprisingly caught halfway to his face). Sakura growled and tried to reason to Itachi again, "But Itachi! We need to warn the Imperial city. Lives are on the line here!"

Itachi's frown deepened, "Are you even sure it was the Imperial City Sakura? Do you even know the date of the attack? It could be months or years away. And besides, I would not risk your safety, your anonymity from the Empire, just to warn them of an attack. My allegiance was on you and not on the Empire." He crossed his arms, a sure sign of a final decision and Sakura knew that his reason were right. It was always right.

"But what about – " Sakura tried again which Kakashi, who just came back from a reconnaissance mission, cut her off smoothly. "Then we would do everything we can to help." He said.

Sakura deflated. She knew she couldn't stand a chance between these two.

But that didn't mean she would like their decision. It was childish, yes, but the Lost Kulaas of Tamriel huffed and puffed and stomped her way to her room. A long ride with Mirmulnir would do great, but seeing Kakashi was here, then the chance of that was slim to none. She just hoped that when she sleeps, the nightmare of her Vision wouldn't come.

**:::**

The next morning, with Sasuke accompanying her (to make sure she wouldn't do anything reckless), Sakura made her way to Idrys, the only city near enough on their location. It would take eight hours to travel from Proudspire manor to Idrys on foot but two-thirds of a time on steed. They reached the place around noon, almost near to lunch time. They had to buy supplies for the next week. Sakura enjoyed these trips even if she had to hide under her cloak. She relished such times especially if the place they would be going was busy, full of life.

She loved the forest, the tundra, the ruins where she grew up to as they changed location but nothing beats the life brought by the chatter of people, the noises they would often make. Sakura often basked being surrounded by people. Living with three anti-social (two bricks and one with questionable social life could do that to you), Sakura craved for more human interactions.

Heck, bartering and making good deals would often make her eye shine.

Sakura deadpanned… How pitiful her life had turned out to.

Aside from the noise and human interaction, Sakura loved buying books – tomes and scrolls, you name it. She loved reading the current news, discoveries, things she could only imagine for she couldn't be exposed in danger due to her delightful Blades. They were as strict as a Father to a daughter and as fiercely protective as a bloodhound. The comparison was uncanny, Sakura snickered.

Holding their purchases, Sasuke raised a brow when Sakura made a snickering noise. It's nothing peculiar, really, for she always did that. Smile and laugh at the smallest of things, find amusement on something so common and Sasuke felt it was a novelty to see her do those things.

They continued among the massive throngs of people. Idrys was a busy city but Sakura didn't know it would be this busy. It seemed like something happened that made the people more excited. How unusual. Sakura strained her ears and observed the people more. She tried catching the gossip from people's conversations. Bits and pieces, she tried to garner it all.

"Elder Scrolls… How fortunate…"

"… a new prophecy…"

"… heard the Prince was here…"

"Oh, I want to see him!"

Sakura thought of one word, _'Crap.' _She wanted to see the Elder Scrolls too. She knew that the exact wording of the prophecy would be known by the Prince and Sakura really wanted to know. It might help them or something; it might even have the answers on her Vision. The one who would be awakening, who was he? The date of that city, the location, it might even be in there too!

She chanced a glance at Sasuke. He was busy observing an ebony sword inlaid with enchantments. It would be a great chance to sneak away from him. She could use the excuse of the throngs of people swallowing her as they wandered when he came finding her but for now, she had to get away and find that Prince. Information would be easy enough after she got away from him. She could even ask her friend Neji.

She carefully backed away, making it seem that she really was being pushed around by the crowd so on the off chance that Sasuke would turn around, he wouldn't be suspicious of her trying to get away. When finally, the spiky-haired boy was out of her sight, Sakura ran; her coat billowing behind her. She turned on a few streets to gain distance when she turned a sharp left and bumped to something… or rather, someone.

They both fell with a loud cry and tangled limbs. She groaned. Well, that hurt like she was rammed by a mammoth's tusk! She felt the other person shuffle and repetitiously say Sorry. She felt him get up and Sakura groaned when exhausted muscles jagged on his movement. Her eyed, which remained closed the whole ordeal, opened and saw a gloved hand to help her get up.

She grumbled and reluctantly held the hand. She was just about to turn without even a proper thank you when she caught the young man's features. Blond hair, blue eyes. She knew this person, had seen him somewhere. Realization made her eyes grow wide while the person before her studied her features too. His face confused and bewildered, he probably never meant to say it out loud but still Sakura heard. And knew that everything would fall downhill from now on.

"You're eyes… I know I've seen it somewhere."

Her face was a mask but inwardly Sakura chanted, _'Aw, shite.'_

And downhill it went as a loud ear-splitting screech was heard and a fire-breathing dragon perched on one of the tallest buildings.

'_Forget about the dragon.'_ Sakura thought_, 'Sasuke would kill her.' _

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**AN 1:** An update for **Roku-and-Saku** (sorry its late, I blame my dripping nose, lol) and all those who reviewed the first chapter of my other story, _**Eldunari**_, _Minato 0077, kimiss, .CHoMP., NYEH, DoodlymeIYA, anonymous, dbzgtfan2004. _

**AN 2:** Thank you for those reviewers from the last chapter:_Fhrer Theowulf_ (I'll be fixing that… as soon as I can… somewhat, lol), _Zatheko, __Minato 0077, __Roku-and-Saku__. _

**AN 3:** **if I receive at least 5 reviews**, I'll update Dovahkiin chap 4 next and Eldunari chap 3. Make it a belated Christmas present, please?

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	4. Part III

**Title: Dovahkiin**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME:**Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Inspired by "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". I would like to say it now, but I'm new with the whole TES world. I am solely depending on the wikia and online sites but I am starting to play Skyrim whenever I had time. So, for all those elder scrolls fans out there, I will say sorry now if I would butcher (for I'm sure I will one way or another) the game in your eyes. And SORRY, no jutsus whatsoever. PURELY AU.

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**Dovahkiin**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**Part III:**

**Run**

**:::**

It was a complete pandemonium. Cries rang everywhere and fire quickly enveloped the market place of the city of Idrys. The shouts and yells of the people whether a citizen of Idrys or an innocent pilgrimage was drown by the loud screech that was released by a Blood Dragon.

Thoughts ran rampant on her brain, _'Why the in the pits of Oblivion were these oversized lizards attacking a city?'_ She was reaching for some of her Ebony Arrow, her bow already in hand, when a hand reached her own and tugged her away from the dragon. With a loud yelp and a curse she turned around to the person dragging her like a rag doll. "What in Arkay's name are you doing?!" She shook her hand for the person to release her captive hand.

"Getting us both out of harm's way, you blubbering idiot!" The blond shouted back, tightening his grip and lengthening his strides towards one of the city's wooden gates.

Sakura glared and tugged harder for him to release her "Let go!" She even went far as digging her heels to stop his momentum. When at last, the unknown blond young man freed her captive hand, Sakura turned and ran towards the dragon which was still wreaking havoc to the once beautiful city. She heard the blond young man shouted after her but thought that he would give up and save himself instead.

Sakura notched an arrow and aimed for the dragon's eye as it breathed fire to another market stall, all the while running and making her hands steady. She inhaled and with her hands aiming true, she released. It 'whoosh-ed' through the air but the arrow struck near and didn't hit the intended target. Sweat beaded on her forehead and anxiety cracked on her rather calm features when the dragon turned his blood red eyes on her. This was the first time that she ever raised arms to a dragon. Mirmulnir was the only dragon she knew and she had never met a hostile dragon before. Not in the wilds and never one attacking a city as large as Idrys.

Those beaded blood red eyes pinned her down. She knew that it was only of fear making her froze like that. She gulped when the dragon opened its mouth and she could see the fire making its way out of its mouth. Frozen like a statue, she willed her legs to move but to no avail. Panicked eyes could only stare as the flames travel from deep within the Blood Dragon in front of her to the space separating them.

It was then that a body slammed on her body and then they went tumbling down out of the dragon's flesh scorching fire. She laid flat on her back, a little bit dazed, as she looked up to the person covering, protecting her from the flames. The young blond man from before immediately stood up when the dragon's attention was ripped from them to the oncoming soldiers. He reached out for her and helped her stood up, scowl in place, "What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you daft? Mad?"

Anger and annoyance coursed through her, easily making her forget about him saving her life. She was already jabbing her finger on his chest and her cheeks flushed red, rant already on the tips of her tongue when another ear-deafening roar tore through the place. Both of their eyes widened as they saw that the soldiers earlier go down with one easy swipe from the dragon's tail.

Sakura cursed, notched another arrow much faster and with steadier hands than before. The blond man saw her do it again and tried to stop her with a shout, but he was already late when the arrow was released and whizzed straight to the dragon's eyes. Blood dripping from the wound and with eyes rendered useless, the dragon turned its head on their direction, fire already escaping on its mouth.

"Now look what you've done!" She belatedly heard the blond shout in her ears before she felt him held her hand and tug her again away from the flame. They ran like mad away from the dragon; never daring to turn around, even when they heard it flap its wings and heard it roar just a few distance behind them. They twisted and turned on different alleys but they could still hear the ominous flap of wings.

Left, right and another left. She ran faster than she ever did before. Left, another left. The young man pulling her around ran as if Arkay himself was after his soul.

Left, left, right, straight… She was panting with the exertion of it all. She broke free from his tight grip and notched another arrow, turned around and blindly aimed and releasing it. She heard another loud roar; as she turned and ran forward, she felt the hand that held her earlier capture it again, pulling her on another run.

They turned a sharp left and met a dead end in between of two buildings. Sakura almost collided on him when he immediately stopped. They chanced to turn around but they were met with one sharp blood red eye as the Blood Dragon landed in front of them, smoke and flames escaping between its closed mouth as it growled to them.

Still holding hands, the fair-haired young man tried sidestepping on the dragon's left but a sharp snap of its fangs made them backtrack quickly. It's one eye observed them, never taking its eye on them. It breathed deeply in preparation of throwing searing flames on the two of them when a flash of dark cloak jumped from the roof of a building on their right. The cloaked person, whom Sakura knew well, jumped from the roof with his sword drawn. He landed on the dragon's head, using his momentum to plunge the sword through its skull. The dragon tried to shook him out but the person held on and only pushed his sword deeper. With a final roar, the dragon fell lifeless. The cloaked person jumped from his perch on the dragon's head. It was then that the lifeless body of the dragon started to blaze with a flame coming from its body.

It was the first time she saw a dragon die but she knew that when one does, the flame which was its final life force burn its flesh, licking and devouring it until all was left was its scales and bones.

As the fire licked its way to the dragon's flesh, the cloaked person walked calmly towards her. Sakura sighed; she could already feel the anger radiating from him. She tried to tug her hands from the blond man, but he still wouldn't let go. She scowled at him, willing him with her eyes to release her. Sasuke was already in front of them and seeing her slight dilemma with the other person, reached for the same hand. His large pale hands encircled her wrists and with an insistent tug coupled with a harsh glare, he separated their joined hands. It was probably the shock of seeing someone easily kill a dragon that made the fair-headed young man to let her go.

Without even sparing a glance to the blonde young man, Sasuke dragged her away from the scene. The voices of the coming soldiers made his strides longer. His touch was gentle but insistent.

Sakura felt that she should at least say something before they were too far away from the unknown man to hear. So, with Sasuke dragging her, she turned her body slightly and tried to catch the eyes of the stranger. When those cerulean eyes met hers, she gave a tentative smile and a small wave, before mouthing 'thank you.'

He smiled in return and the last she saw was of the guards finally reaching him, asking questions and such. But what did catch her attention though was a wisp of a question from a soldier, brought by the wind. "My liege, are you alright?"

**:::**

"What in the bloody pits of Sovngarde were you thinking?!" Sasuke uncharacteristically roared. His ears were red, very far from his normally pale face, and Sakura knew that moments like these were far in between, moments where Sasuke's carefully crafted mask slip and emotions show on his usually stoic place.

The guilt of sneaking away was eating inside her.

With her head bent down, she readied herself for the longest scolding she could ever hear from his childhood friend – the only one she has it seemed – Her Blade, her sworn protector who had never left her side. She could hear his heavy breathing, trying to valiantly calm himself down.

They were already in the middle of one of the forests surrounding Idrys, near the ruins where they knew Mirmulnir was. Quite far from the city but since it was occluded from the people's eyes and not many ventures on it, it was the perfect spot for their 'talk'.

Sakura was already used to Sasuke blowing on her. Having a penchant for attracting trouble, there was really no surprise on that. But still, Sasuke has a sharp tongue… and his words stung.

She felt his heavy hands on her shoulders as he face her, felt him dug a bit and felt his exhale a deep breath. She chanced a peek at him and saw him struggle on his words. Emerald eyes stared at his onyx ones and at last, Sasuke sighed turned around and said, "Come on, _you _are not safe here in the open. Let's go back, Itachi and Kakashi must be worrying on our whereabouts now."

Well, that went a bit smoother. But the part where he said that she would be the only one in danger out here was something that made Sakura scowl. Sakura didn't like to be a burden to anyone/ Being protected was something she despised more. All her life she was protected by these people and she hated being useless. That was why she trained not only on the arts of combat but of healing too. And to hear that despite all her efforts, Sasuke still thought that she was something to be protected or a liability stung deeper than she expected.

She followed him half a step behind. Sakura was still a bit put out, and yes, she was sulking. Just a weeny bit. And yes, she was trying everything she can to ignore Sasuke's presence by distracting herself with the forest, or the ruins, or the sounds of the different creatures living in there, or whether or not Milmurnir already had her lunch, or whether it was true that Kakshi hid half of his face because Nargles infested it while he was sleeping one winter.

That was why she belatedly jumped a bit when Sasuke's deep voice said, "Please be careful next time." He was still facing ahead, obsidian eyes calculating, probably surveying the surroundings whether they were really safe or not.

Sakura nodded. Eyes on her shoes.

"Next time, run away from trouble. Do not go head on first."

Sakura nodded. Damn, she knew this was coming.

"And next time, do not just let strangers hold you. It would be a big problem if someone knew who you really are."

Another nod from her was the answer.

"And next time, do NOT attempt to cook." Sasuke said with all seriousness.

Sakura's head snapped, her emerald eyes glinting and she punched him lightly on his shoulders, "Hey!" She belatedly saw Sasuke's smirk and smiled herself. And just like that, the tension from before evaporated. The both of them walked with lighter feet and the silence no longer uncomfortable.

"But really, Sakura, next time… come find me first when you are in trouble." He said with his face still stoic, still guarded.

Sakura smiled, "Alright."

**:::**

Naruto was surveying the chaos left by the dragon on its wake. Almost a quarter of the city was on fire, the market was in ruins but thankfully, only a handful died and most were just wounded. The temples within the city were safe too.

He sighed; he bet on every gold that he has that it would be another long while before his mother would permit another excursion again. 'Well, I'll deal with it later.' He thought. He ventured on the city, still observing and occasionally helping when help was needed. He helped unearthing some citizens trapped on the rubble of a collapsed building; distinguishing the fire left by the dragon which was harder than distinguishing a normal fire because of the magic enchanted with it; and helped bring the wounded to the nearest Kynareth temples and healer.

Despite the very exhausting day, Naruto was not tired. His thoughts ran around his head on the emerald eyed woman earlier, as well as that cloaked person who easily killed a dragon and took her away. He tried finding them but he could not even find a trace of who they really were. Clearly, they were not a citizen of Idrys nor were they a simple pilgrimage… So who are they really?

Naruto was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed that his feet brought him to the place where the body of the dragon still lay. The soldiers wouldn't dare to move it while flames still engulfed its body (though they tried hard to isolate it to prevent it from burning other buildings too), making its way from inside out. Strangely enough, the fire only contained itself within the body of the dragon. As the flames died little by little, Naruto's cerulean eyes stared, entranced.

The last of the flames grew smaller as minutes passed and all that was left were the ashes, the dying embers, the scales and the bones of the ferocious dragon. Naruto took a step towards it. He took another and another until he was in front of it, only a hand away.

He lifted his hand and touched the skull of the dragon. What he didn't expect was for it to glow and for its body to release a wind so strong, he staggered. The wind surrounded him, but deftly split in half towards another direction. Along with the strong wind was a howl… a screech not unlike the one the dragon released earlier while it was still alive.

Eventually the wind stopped as well as the God-awful screech. Naruto staggered and seated as his world spin a little. He shook his head and was only left to wonder what the hell happened.

**:::**

They were almost at Mirmulnir's ruins when a strong gust of wind from behind struck her, making her stumble a little. It surrounded her, not really touching her again but more like confining her, forming a wall between her and her surroundings. Along the wind was an ear deafening screech that made the hair on her skin stand and made her remember of the blood red eyes of the dragon earlier.

Sakura shuddered.

When the wind slowed down and she realized that there were no longer any wall of wind around her, Sakura realized she was on her knees, the world was spinning and Sasuke was already beside her, firing questions away.

She could only shook her head and calm her breathing. She voiced out one question that reflected on her mind, "What the hell was that?"

**:::**

**O_O_O**

**つづく**

**O_O_O**

**:::**

**AN 1:** Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry for the late update but there were too many things going on my life. School's tough when internship was still going on. Graduation was also near so I had to complete all those freaking requirements. Hopefully, I would be on the roll on the next few days…

**AN 2:** Thank you for all the reviews of Eldunari and Dovahkiin. Eldunari would be updated next. Probably tomorrow but surely before Dovahkiin chapter 5.

**AN 3**: Oh... Just a little SasuSaku there, lol.

**AN 4:** **if I receive at least 5 reviews**, I'll update Dovahkiin chap 5 next and Eldunari chap 4.

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
